Insert overused, boring and unoriginal title here
by Leelu's skittles
Summary: A beautiful girl comes into town, busty, curvy figure and everyone is instantly captivated by her beauty and brilliance. Except for the four people she wants to entrance. “…Are her thighs jiggling?” T for suggestive themes. And slash.


**Title:** _Insert appropriately overused, boring and unoriginal title here._

Or

_The Book of Damnation_

**Fandom**: _Covenant _

**Pairings**: **SLASH!!! **_One sided MS/covenant boys, Caleb/Pouge/Tyler/Reid (and variations of that foursome(ie Caleb/Pouge)) and also some one sided Aaron/Caleb, Pouge, Tyler, Reid. And you can, squinting and turning your head at the same time, see me insinuating that Aarons attraction may lose its onesided-ness in the near future._

**Warnings**: _Not actually a serious story. Implied het and slash sex. Jiggling body parts. _

**Note**:_ I wrote this in an hour, hour and a half and gave it only a quick once over for mistakes. Sorry if there are any I missed, but I wanted to post this before I lost the urge may be a bit off. And sorry to those who wanted me to update another story. But I can't write serious, actual stories when I'm depressed. And I am, My kitten just died; mauled by another animal. I'd thought that it would be safe outside for a night. He had his mother and siblings there! And now I'm going off to cry again._

**Disclaimer**: _Well, if I owned the movies rating would be a lot higher. And also every one who ever watched/will watch my version will die of blood loss. Regardless of gender. And obviously, since both you and me are alive, I don't own. _

**Summary**: _A beautiful girl comes into town, busty, curvy figure and everyone is instantly captivated by her beauty and brilliance. Except for the four people she wants to entrance. "…Are her thighs jiggling?"_

_**Edit: **__Thank you to daydream53 for pointing out that, for just under half the story I'd written Taylor instead of Tyler. *headdesk*_

_**--X--**_

_She tries every thing she can think of to get them to notice her from fluttering her lashes …_

"Dude, why is she doing that?" Tyler shrugged, leaning away from the girl who was wearing modest, i-live-in-the-library clothes that, somehow, made her look like an ethereal beauty. "Do you think she has something in her eyes?" Caleb asked, concerned for the new girl. Maybe someone had been mean to her, because of her unbelievable beauty, and she was trying to hold back tears and she needed someone to comfort her.

A smile tugged at the girls full, pouty lips. She could just see Caleb falling for her charm.

And then Pouge brushed the back of his hand against Caleb's, raising an eyebrow at him. Caleb smirked, licking his lips as he announced that he and Pouge had an assignment that needed to be done; urgently. Leaving Reid and Tyler rolling their eyes at the see through excuse and one very angry, pouting blonde stomping her foot.

…_And serenading the four boys in the local bar with her breathtaking voice…_

Caleb, Tyler, Pouge and Reid were at the local bar, alternating between drinking, playing pool and betting what colour and type of underwear the girls were wearing. Suddenly the noise in the bar quiets and the bartender steps onto the stage (a recent addition to the bar) and announces that it was time for the talent night. (Another recent addition to the line up, which one consisted of a jukebox and drunken singing) And the she steps up onto the stage. A low cut, v neck top that accentuates her ample bosom and clings tightly to her torso in a colour that matched her ski tone perfectly was coupled with skin tight pants (many women in the audience cringed at the lycra like material) that had large cut outs from the thigh area; like Silk Spectre II out of Watchmen. Stiletto heels included.

The music started and a single guitar was heard, soon joined by the light beat of drumsticks hitting the kit. Her voice was added in, startling and melodic. Darkly seductive, she sang a beautiful rendition of I alone by Live. And, as the song progressed, her audience became even more enthralled. An innocent smirk tugged at her lips as she saw the adoring faces of the four sons of Ipswich. No one could resist her marvellous voice. As the song came to an end, she was given a standing ovation by almost everyone in the bar. (Which had nothing to do with the fact that they were all standing when she began. Not a thing.)

"Encore!" Someone shouted out and she shot a smouldering, seductive look at the four Sons of Ipswich. She wanted to let them know that they could come to her for vocal lessons _anytime_.

The first sound of the next song was a light clicking sound and suddenly Eve and Jay –Z's Tambourine was poured out of the speakers. She was still singing, because her voice was that fabulous and she had a great range. And she added some dancing in there as well. Swinging her hips, and raking her hands up her side in the most sexy and alluring manner she had the men in the bar howling their approval (and their respective girlfriends gather their friendly, local neighbour hood mob to chase the boyfriend stealing hussy out of town later)

But back at the table where Caleb, Pouge, Reid and Tyler were sitting, gazing up at her (because their table was the closest to the stage; where else would it be located?) Caleb looked around his table, and frowned slightly at the adoring look on their faces. "Isn't she amazing?" Pouge asked, not taking his eyes off the twirling hips and bouncing breast. Caleb shifted closer to his boyfriend.

"Are her thighs jiggling?" He asked, struggling to hold in his laughter as the other three boys at the table reared back. And, true enough, her thighs were jiggling and covered in sweat. She had a curvy figure and, unless you're Beyonce, that doesn't go well with skin tight garments, physical exercise and 'sexy' dance moves.

And the moment was broken for the four boys. And, to grind the pieces of that moment into the ground (and then bury them) Caleb placed his hand on Pouge's knee, sliding it up the jean clad leg.

"So, can I shake your _tambourine_?" He whispered into the teens ear, giving the earlobe a little nibble. The four boys exchanged heated looks, the woman on stage flying out of their minds.

The next time she looked back at the table, barely seconds later, it was devoid of the four men she'd been trying to seduce. She practically growled in anger, seeing the bar door slam shut (and the forms of two of the boys cuddling up to each other as they passed the window) and stormed off stage (ignoring the calls of 'Encore' shouted by the perfectly fine, handsome, single, _interested_ men to go and plot…er try and use all of her grace and beauty to win over our favourite boys.)

…_And then she tried to change her look, as her old sweet, innocent and bookish wasn't working for her (even though 'Sweet, innocent and bookish' went out the window when she was shaking her barely clad arse on stage in front of a room filled with half drunken men)…_

Walking through the campus, black leather knee high boots, a low cut corset top (any tighter and her circulation would be cut off (because that would be a _shame_)) with lace and ribbons and a short mini skirt with chains (Red thong, silk. Reid won) and an overall colour scheme of red and black, she was clearly showing her new look to all those that dared to look. And the outfit accentuated her naturally huge breasts and a waist so small it was practically physically impossible.

Her kohl rimmed eyes searched for the objects of her affection and she started towards them, ignoring everyone else who'd come up to ask her out because they all thought she was just _amazing_.

She stopped before the four boys, and they turned to look at her. She caught Reid's eye, leaning forward (conveniently giving everyone a view to her navel). Reid smirked at her and she winked.

"High, I'm new in town." She said, voice seductively deep and husky (a change from her original voice, but she is simply _that_ amazing) "But you've been in town for ages, or it seems like you have. Weren't you the one with the jiggle-" Caleb was cut off by Reid violently elbowing him in the ribs. "Well, let me be the one to show you around Campus then, my dear new girl." He said. "My name's Mary Suleiman. But everyone just calls me Mary Sue, or MS." She said, grabbing Reid's offered arm and pressing her breasts against the appendage.

"Like the disease?" Caleb and Tyler roared with laughter at Tylers comment (he hadn't meant to be rude, honest!)and Reid smothered a chuckle at the furious look on the girls face.

…_And so Mary Suleiman finally had the complete and utter attention of one of the Sons of Ipswich… For a while at least…_

She walked up to them confidently, her hips swinging as she walked in those beautiful heels. She latched onto Reid's arm, interrupting the conversation. "Hello Lover." She said, sending a smouldering, lust filled gaze at the man she'd had sex with the night before. "Do I know you?" Reid asked and her mouth fell open, revealing a tiny bit of black lipstick on her tooth. "What do you mean 'Do I know you?' What about last night?" She asked, aghast.

"Jane?" He tried, vaguely remembering that he'd slept with a girl called Jane last night. And then he'd slept with someone else, and someone before Jane as well. "No!" She screeched. "Mary, Mary Suleiman! How can you not remember me?!" She asked, completely and utterly horrified. "Oh yeah, I remember her." Pouge said, smirking at Tyler. "MS." He said and Reid nodded, laughing. "Disease girl!" He said, memory returning. (He'd had a lot to drink the night before) MS scowled, stomping her heel on the concrete (and not breaking her thing stiletto heel).

"How can you be so flippant about us?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest, which pushed her breast up _just so_. "Us?" Reid asked. He hated when they turned crazy. Everyone knew Reid only went in for casual sex. Well, with the girls at school anyway. He was just glad that Caleb, Pouge and Tyler all understood his need to have meaningless sex with women. "Yes! It wounds me so that you've forgotten the best sex you've ever had." She said and Reid raised an eyebrow. "Best sex?"

"Of course, for I can be nothing but the greatest woman that you've ever experienced even though last night was my first time. As I'm so innocent." Reid rolled his eyes. He was glad she'd let go of his arm, it made it easier for him to back away. And now he was standing in between his three best friends. With a look at each of them, they prepared to run. They had, after all, been present when past lovers of Reid's have shown up. The first time they hadn't the common sense to run. But ever since then they'd been more than ready. Because, for some reason unknown to the four, it seemed that hundreds of women would turn up in town with the sole purpose of seducing Reid (not that it's a particularly hard task) and then acted surprised when he wasn't instantly converted into a monogamous, perfect boyfriend.

"Trust me, MS, I've had better." And with that all four boys turned tail and ran. Luckily for them, the pissed off woman couldn't give chase because of those oh so stylish, but hardly practical for school, heels. (Another reason to stick to the uniform, kiddies!)

They stopped in an empty corridor of the school, laughing in between gasps for breath. "You always get the crazies, Reid." Caleb said and Reid nodded, huge smile on his face. "And to claim to be the best I've ever had?" He asked incredulously, before his smile turned into a leer. "She'd have to fight some people for that position, I think." He said and Tyler averted his eyes while Caleb nodded at the truth in the statement and Pouge laughed at the blush on the shyest members face.

"I don't know, she might have a point though." The three looked at Tyler, confused, who was looking at the wall, light blush receding. "I think that we need some practice to retain our positions." He said and the three laughed. "Tyler, you _perv_." Pouge said and draped an arm around his shoulders. "But you might be right." He breathed into Tylers ear, leading the teen away from the hallway, with Reid and Caleb following.

…_And Mary, poor girl, had thought she was in! So she went home with to her mother to ask for her assistance in the matter (because, hello! she was Mary Suleiman! No one should be able to resist her!) And the girl pointedly ignored the awkward silence as she went to her mothers house…_

"Mother!" She screeched, and her mother appeared, a purposefully vague figure that is completely and utterly just a plot device and thus undeserving of fleshing out. "Yes my dear?" She simpered. "They just won't obey my will!" She said, her hair flying around her in a halo of beautiful blonde dyed brown dyed back to blonde dyed to black hair. (Because of all her personality changes, you see) It had become clear that she had magical powers of some sort.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry!" She said and hauled out a book that looked remarkably similar to the Book of Damnation. "What is it mother? You've never spoken of this before?" She asked, her voice properly awed (remember, she was bookish one. Even if it was just a ruse to lure the attentions of four boys.) "This, my dear, is the book of…Salvation. Yes, that's it." She said and Mary gasped in delight. "That's excellent!" She said, and the gothic make-up, clothes and hair style fell away, revealing her naturally beautiful self.

"You are perfect just the way you are, child. You can win them over, all by yourself." Her mother said. "But, just in case, here's a groovy marker that you can use to desecrate the Book of Damnation and add yourself in to the line of the one you find least attractive. And then you're in, for sure!" She said and Mary, was like, so suddenly chipper!

"So, have a study of the book of Salvation and make sure you know where to enter your great grandmother. And don't forget to leave anyone out. You have to be thorough with things like altering magical/sacred documents that you're not supposed to know about." The mother said matter-o-factly. "And this is going to be a great way for you to disguise the magical powers that you have, but don't use due to a tragic accident that we shan't talk about."

Mary nodded gravely.

"Thank you for this mother. I shall now take my leave and go back so I can woo those fine boys." She said, suddenly becoming so sassy and hawt (and yes, it must be spelt that way.)

…_And, with the knowledge of her lineage in her mind and a marker she headed back to the private school (still not bothering with a proper, _required_ uniform because that was for people who aren't so Hawt.)…_

Ignoring all the other male students, practically throwing themselves at her feet, all enraptured with her beauty, to go ahead with her plans. She entered the library to do some more research (because she felt like she should, because maybe her GPA would go up by being around the books). She entered the deserted library and headed for the back, where she found the book of Damnation lying innocently on a table (next to a video labelled _'FOR M.S'_. She couldn't believe her luck, as she ignored the video tape for the moment. She didn't even have to break and enter into anywhere. She didn't know how to pick a lock, but she'd been _sure_ that it would've been a piece of cake.

But now it was just like the fates wanted her to be with the Sons of Ipswich.

Or alternately, a Sadistic Slash/Yaoi fangirl goddess…er..authoress.

She hadn't decided which of the boys to be related to yet, but she'd know once she saw their family lines.

And so MS opened the book and flipped to the middle page. Immediately blood shot out of her nose, the force propelling her backwards. And, screaming out a _'NO!'_ for the ages, her head collided with the wall and then her temple caught on some sharp edge or another. And all her previously, half mentioned, purposefully vague but extremely powerful powers…could do nothing as her unconscious body fell behind a convenient sofa.

And hour or so later Aaron walked into the library because he had a project that he'd put off in favour of insulting the Sons of Ipswich and swimming. It had been unbearably hot, and the pool was the easiest way to escape the heat. And the library had air conditioning. (Unlike the room that the Authoress is sitting in, during a 40 degree day in the Australian summer. Said Authoress is also sweating like a pig and glaring at sibling who is eating an iceblock. The _last_ Ice block.) But, continuing our tale.

Aaron had found himself at the back of the library, and has found the book of Damnation (but not the corpse…er…unconscious figure of poor Mary Suleiman.) He wipes away a trickle of blood from his nose (which was from the heat, of course) as he looked down. There, in the middle of the book of Damnation, are several photos. All the photos are of our dearest boys Caleb, Pouge, Reid and Tyler, and all four boys are in sexually explicit positions.

Mary had been so shocked from the fact that the four she'd been pursuing were actually gay (with each other) and the shock was what pushed her back. (Or, that's what she later claimed. It had nothing to do with how extremely hot it would be to see those pictures. Nothing at all.)

And Aaron took the pictures out and shut the book. Then he picked up the tape and walked back to his room. And, because he had a video player and TV in his room, he popped the VHS in. Immediately he recognised the four writhing, sweaty bodies having sex. And, after the video finished sometime later (and a cold shower that didn't really help), Aaron wondered if he had been too quick to say those things to the four boys. And, strolling down the hall (conveniently towards where the boys hung out), he wondered whether Pouge really was _that_ flexible or if it was just a camera trick.

…_And as for our dearest little Mary Suleiman?..._

A few hours later she woke up and trudged back home to her mother, bemoaning how it was unfair that those four, completely sexy boys didn't go for girls. (she, of course, completely forgot Reid who, like Captain Jack, would go for anything that moved.) The many 'Cheer up Emo Kid' shouts she got on her way home did not help her mood.

And the Book of Damnation lay innocently in the back of the library, waiting to be picked up by one of the boys.

_**ALTERNATE ENDING!**_

And, as Mary opened the book she found that she was already related to Tyler. She finally had a reason for her mysterious powers! But then, as she looked closer, she realised that she was related to _every single one_ of the four boys (but, mysteriously, in a way that made it so not one of the boys was blood related to the other. The world works in mysterious ways, ne?)

She was in shock. She would never have a chance with the boys, being related to them. So she headed back home to her mother, wondering what other fandom's to invade. Although her thoughts were cut off mid way by someone shouting 'That's her, the chick from the bar!' Mary turned around and saw a mob advancing. 'She's the slut who was trying to take our men away!' And then a chorus of enraged '_Get her's _rang out.

On another note, Mary ran all the way home.

Meanwhile, back at the ranc- Library, Aaron had stumbled upon the Book of Damnation. The book was on the floor, having been thrown there earlier by Mary with the revelation of her plans uselessness, and he picked it up. As he did so, some photos fell out of the back of the book, obviously having been hidden there.

Aaron raised an eyebrow at the sexually explicit photos, wiping away the blood from his nose as he slipped the photos into his pocket. He picked the book up and went to look for the four Sons of Ipswich to apologise for the horrible way he's acted to them for years, and give them back their book.

But not their photos.


End file.
